Video Game Videos Inc.
DON'T WATCH THIS LOGO OR YOU WILL BE IN THE SUN 1st Logo (2010-present) Over a blue gradient background, a black, pixelated "V" is seen on the center with the 8-bit text "VIDEO GAME VIDEOS, INC." below the V. An eye opens on the bottom of the V. Then, out of nowhere a gray cat with an angry expression and blood splattered on its face pops up and makes an earsplitting jumpscare at the audience, as the background flashes in white and red. The last second has the camera completely taken by the cat's face before the logo cuts to the Hotdiggedydemon logo.* Scare Factor: ULTIMATE NIGHTMARE! THE JUMPSCARE, THE V, THE CAT FACE, THE BLOOD, DON'T WATCH IT OR YOU WILL BE KILLED BY PENNYWISE * * This information was provided by the Closing Logos Wiki http://www.closinglogos.com/page/Video+Game+Videos Category:Nightmare Ranked Logos Category:Logos that scare Ed Edd N Eddy Category:Logos that scare Courage The Cowardly Dog Category:Logos that scare SpongeBob Category:Logos that scare Beavis and Butt-Head Category:Logos That Scare Homer Simpson Category:Logos That Scare Stu Pickles Category:Logos that scare Lincoln Loud Category:Logos that scare Eevee Category:Logos that scare Miss Michelle Category:Logos that scare Captain Crandall Category:Logos that scare Junior Asparagus Category:Logos that scare Woody (BFDI) Category:Logos that scare everybody Category:Logos that scare Rainbow Dash Category:Logos that scare Twilight Sparkle Category:Logos that scare Yoshi (Mario Party 10) Category:Logos that scare Uncle Grandpa Category:Logos that scare Ian Hecox & Anthony Padilla (Smosh) Category:Logos that scare other logos Category:Logos that scare Pinkie Pie Category:Logos that scare AppleJack Category:Logos that scare Steven Universe Category:Logos that scare Dexter McPherson Category:Logos that scare Fluttershy Category:Logos that scare Gumball Watterson Category:Logos that scare Harvey Beaks Category:Logos That scare Jimmy Neutron Category:Logos that scare kittylover75 (Youtube) Category:Logos that scare Leni Loud Category:Logos that scare Zoona and Roni Category:Logos that scare xlr8 Category:Logos that scare Cailou Category:Logos that scare V of doom! Category:Logos that scare Bob Larry and Junior Category:Logos That scare Nickelodeon Movies Category:Logos that scare Mordecai and Rigby Category:Logos that scare Johnny Bravo Category:Logos that scare Captain Underpants Category:Logos that scare The Powerpuff Girls Category:Logos that scare Samurai Jack Category:Logos that make you Ruin the channel and then error occured and barney error, and you turned it off SO MANY TIMES, pennywise will kill your whole family into pieces and kills you and i don't know how to do this, this is a story Category:Logos so scary You need to build a wall under the Pixar studio and makes John Lasseter so ULTIMATELY MAD he turned into SUPER TWISTED Freddy Fazbear and jumpscared you in the pants, then you cry at 6:00AM, and then Sonic.exe Kills you and then you die! Category:Logos that transform Anna Into Evil Anna Category:Scariest logos in the world!!!!!!!!!! Category:According to all known laws of aviation, there is no way a bee should be able to fly. Its wings are too small to get its fat little body off the ground. The bee, of course, flies anyway because bees don't care what humans think is impossib Category:Jumpscare Logos Category:Logos so scary that you roll on the floor, yell in the bathroom, and play the mine song earape with the volume up without headphones. And blame it on your sister. And yell so loud the street can hear Category:Logos that scare everyone ever Category:Logos so scary that you kill the extemely scary logo and get rickrolled Category:Logos so scary that you roll on the floor, yell in the bathroom, and play the mine song earape with the volume up without headphones. And blame it on your sister. And yell so loud the street can hear" Category:OMG Peppas so UGLY and she ded but boris the teeth guy is here WTF cirno reimu WTH cailloy rosie doris WT?????????????????????? why P9P9P why is it going on. Well boris the teeth guy died. Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay. Good users. Category:Why and how do these logos scare people? Category:Logos that are so fucking scary it makes you take an explosive dump in Barney's face and he gets so excited from the poop experience he turns into Barney The Purple Coloured Shitosaur Category:Logos that are so scary that Dawn from Pokemon undergoes her transformation into a firebender and quit sleep until 2003 Category:Logos that are so scary it makes you throw your laptop at Bendy's hole and then Bendy converts your laptop into ink, and then you cry at 3AM and then FNAF Jumpscares you Category:SUPER DUPER ULTRA MEGA NIGHTMARE LOGOS Category:Top 11 scariest logos on Earth Category:V Category:I Category:D Category:E Category:O Category:G Category:A Category:M Category:N Category:C Category:Logos that scare Unikitty Category:Logos that scares spongebob Category:Wtf is this Category:Users that add spam categories Category:Dsv Category:F Category:Edf Category:Df Category:Ref Category:Gt54 Category:Rghyt Category:54rf Category:Gt4efg Category:Bht Category:R43erfthr Category:3fgbt Category:Rfgb Category:H Category:Rf Category:Gbhtg Category:Ghtrg Category:Bh Category:Tr Category:Gb Category:Ht Category:Ght Category:Gh Category:Trht Category:Hj Category:Y Category:U65 Category:Gu Category:5rf Category:Ghu Category:76 Category:5e Category:Fgy Category:U Category:765rtyu Category:Rfg Category:Jkiu Category:Hml Category:Oi, Category:;p Category:Ol Category:Po Category:Iu Category:Yg Category:Huy Category:Rfgy Category:Trfg Category:Ytr Category:Fgh Category:Yed Category:Fg Category:Tresc Category:Vf Category:Ds Category:Axc Category:Ewq Category:Ax Category:Dwq Category:Axcd Category:Wqsc Category:Wwd Category:Fw2w Category:Ff Category:Ew Category:Vb Category:Fe Category:3efbbrerbbgr Category:4rgn Category:T Category:4rg Category:Nht Category:R Category:Ggre Category:Rggtr4rggr Category:Rggr Category:Ghr Category:Ghhtr Category:Thh Category:Rth Category:Tg Category:Nfbnh Category:Trfb Category:Nh Category:Ytf Category:Trg Category:Trgtr Category:Fghyt Category:Re Category:Dfv Category:Bhtr Category:B Category:Hytf Category:Bnjhyt Category:Fvbhg Category:Hfb Category:Hf Category:Bnh Category:Gf Category:Bnht Category:Ghre Category:Dfbn Category:Jyt Category:Gnjyt Category:Hn Category:Htgn Category:Yt Category:Hnhtt Category:Htg Category:Tth Category:Hyt Category:Hgt Category:Hytyh Category:Y6 Category:Yujuy Category:Tyj Category:Ui Category:Ii Category:Iiii Category:Iii Category:Iiiii Category:Ytghj Category:Ye Category:21 Category:2345 Category:678 Category:90-= Category:-0 Category:987 Category:6543 Category:4 Category:5678 Category:9 Category:87 Category:6 Category:78 Category:7667 Category:765 Category:67 Category:7654 Category:Taken From "Forbidden Planet" (1956) Category:Logos that are scary it makes you run away, shit on elmo and elmo gets happy he makes an episode of elmos world about poop